


Feed Me Now

by SubwayWolf



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Animal Play, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs With Tails, Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, M/M, Pet Play, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: Please be my cat, Yoosung.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> greatly inspired by the "be my cat, yoosung" line in casual route which i pick every time regardless of who i'm romancing. idk how you can see that interaction and not think yoosung is kinky as fuck. and how he gets all excited with mc saying "just do whatever i tell you", etc??? come on. that boy isn't vanilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psssst..... hey you..... if you're reading this............................ i love you.............. :)

Seven was drowning up to his neck in work when all of a sudden, his front door opened. The presence of an uninvited person in the room scared the shit out of him, but as soon as he saw it was Yoosung, all the shock washed away.

“Hey!” Yoosung was cheery and happy, as always, and had a bag of fast food in his hand. “I brought you dinner. I hope you didn’t eat yet.”

Seven rolled his chair away from his desk - it was probably the first time he’d moved his legs in several hours. The day’s stress was overwhelming, practically turning Seven’s brain into putty. He was so stressed that his nerves felt dull from being hyperactive, and his stomach was so upset that he had barely eaten. He had been sitting in the same spot for so long that both of his feet were asleep and there was an indent in the shape of his body permanently imprinted onto his leather desk chair. He had not spoken in hours, and was not expecting to see another human today.

But god… it was so good to see Yoosung right now. The sight of both his boyfriend and the food was welcome. Seven’s stomach was too upset to want to eat right now, but Yoosung looked energized and well-rested and in a very good mood, which automatically made Seven feel better. He had a bright smile on his face and that endearing light in his eyes, and Seven felt as if he were literally looking an angel in the face right now.

“Hello? Luciel?” Yoosung said, tilting his head a little like a cute puppy. He waved a hand in front of Seven’s eyes. “Anyone home?”

Then Seven realized he had to speak. He blinked a few times; his eyes were burning. It had been hours since he looked away from a phone or computer screen. “I didn’t see you on the security feed. How did you get inside without being vaporized?”

Yoosung placed the bag of food – which smelled like friend chicken – onto Seven’s trash-cluttered desk. He tapped his flip-phone in his pocket. “I recorded your voice saying the passwords on my phone, so that I wouldn’t have to memorize them.”

Seven could see Yoosung was proud of himself, so he played it off as a joke. “So innovative! Your laziness has made you a genius.”

Yoosung frowned in mock-disappointment. “Really? That’s how you say hello to me?”

Seven felt a little guilty. “Oh, sorry. What I meant to say was... It’s good to see you.” Yoosung’s expression didn’t change. “No, seriously. It’s like all my stress just melted away.”

The smile returned. “I’m glad I can make you feel like that.” He got closer and bent down, planting a kiss on the top of Seven’s head, then pulled away, still grinning. “How are you feeling?”

No point in lying. “I’m really tired.”

“You _look_ tired.”

“Oh.” Seven thought about how he looked right now; same clothes as yesterday, no shower, didn’t brush his hair. He probably smelled, too. He flushed. “Sorry.”

Yousung smiled genuinely. “It’s okay. I wouldn’t be dating you if I wasn’t used to it.”

Despite that, Seven still felt self-conscious, so he changed the subject. “How was your day?”

“Long. I had a midterm today. I think it went okay, but every time I feel that way I end up failing, so… we’ll see.” His fallen smile started to show up again. “I think I was distracted during the short answer part. I was thinking about you.”

That got Seven to smile too, finally. “Aw. You’re so cute.” He patted his thigh, offering a seat. “Come here.”

Yoosung took a seat on Seven’s lap without hesitation. He wasn’t much smaller in stature than Seven, but he was small enough to fit snugly on his lap. He was also very light; Yoosung was blessed with the ability to sit on his ass all day at the computer and never gain a pound; Seven didn’t have that luxury. Seven was soft but Yoosung definitely didn’t mind; he actually said Seven was warmer this way and loved cuddling and sleeping with him because of it. Seven kind of liked the extra weight on him, because it made it easier to hold Yoosung down and fuck him hard, and Yoosung liked to be roughed up a bit. It was best when he put all his weight into it and pounded him so hard that the mattress and bedframe slammed against the wall, the springs creaking and the headboard hammering against the drywall, those sounds barely loud enough to drown out Yoosung’s whines of pleasure…

As Seven slipped into that daydream, Yoosung kissed him. 

Yoosung’s kiss was so lax, his lips impossibly soft and warm, his movements like thick drips of honey, the taste just as sweet. It took a moment for Seven to come to his senses, but he did, and returned the kiss with a push of fervor, saying “thank you” non-verbally, snaking his arms around his lover to hold him close, sharing the heat of their bodies in what felt like an electricity transfer. Seven had his hands on Yoosung’s slim waist, grabbing at his clothes, while Yoosung’s hands were in Seven’s tangled hair, making more of a mess out of it. Yoosung parted his lips and Seven took the cue to pass tongue, so it was Yoosung’s turn to say “thank you” with cute little hums and moans, a chorus with the wet symphony of sounds their mouths made.

Seven thinks, _This must be what heaven is like._. 

The kiss helped his brain flush out the heavily-clouded stress, then suddenly, he remembered something. Something that would get Yoosung to smile, and probably also get Seven laid.

Placing a hand on Yoosung’s chest, Seven broke the kiss apart. Yoosung didn’t appreciate that, but when he saw the light in Seven’s eyes, he knew something was up. “What?”

“I have something to show you,” Seven teased him through a grin. “I ordered it special from the internet.”

“Is it a sex thing?”

“Yep.”

Yoosung winced. “Is it weird?”

“It’s a little weird.”

“Uh-oh.”

“No, you’ll like it. Cross my heart.” Seven swiveled his chair a little and got the box out from underneath the desk. The packaging was discreet enough. Seven had opened it earlier when it arrived, so he reached into the box and took it out.

It was a black, silicon butt plug – a decent-sized, arrowhead-shaped one, with ribbed edges. But what was special was that its base had a tail attached. The tail was made of faux fur, about two feet in length. Seven had picked out a white one with flecks of grey in it, resembling an arctic fox’s. It looked and felt real; it was extremely soft and Seven enjoyed running his fingers through it… though that was not its intended purpose.

Seven placed it in Yoosung’s hands. Yoosung gauged the weight of the plug with one hand and with the other sifted his fingers through the silky white fur. His cheeks were a bright pink shade. He didn’t say a word.

Seven was worried that maybe Yoosung didn’t like it. He explained himself. “I saw it online and I thought of you.” There was no way he could explain this without blushing. “I was thinking about… bending you over. Getting you a little loose with my fingers. Lubing up your little pink hole. And putting this in there… all the way in.” Seven touched the tail as well, his fingers brushing against Yoosung’s, hidden in the fur. “It would fit you so well. And on the end is this cute little tail. And I can pull on it, tug it. You could shake your cute little butt and wag it.” He could feel how hot his cheeks were, how the blush was spreading to his ears. “I just thought it would be cute.”

Yoosung licked his red, slightly-swollen lips a little. He was still conflicted, or at least he appeared that way.

But in an instant, his eyes turned to Seven’s, and they were bright, excited, and glowing in anticipation. “You want me to be your cat?” he asked in the cutest, most innocent voice. “Hm? You want that, Seven?”

It totally caught Seven off-guard. Yoosung really did surprise him every day, in the best of ways. “I’m suddenly wide awake.”

“Then put it in me.” He placed it back into Seven’s hands. “I want to be cute for you.”

Yoosung didn’t need to wear a tail to do that. But this addition definitely wouldn’t hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two... in which seven gets accused of being a furry lol
> 
> so glad you guys like this so far!!!!!! just one more chapter to go... spoiler alert, this fic is turning into a nsfw comedy. i think jumin is going to make a grand appearance next chapter. along with some bad puns. :3

Seven went on a scavenger hunt through his filthy house to find the materials he needed. Lube, tissues, the plug, condoms… what else? He always forgot something. What was it this time?

Across the room, Yoosung went digging through one of the several piles of laundry on Seven’s floor. He picked up a grey headband with grey and white-tufted cat ears. “Is that why you keep headbands like these? For situations like this?”

“No. I wear those to keep my hair out of my eyes when I work.” Seven wasn’t kidding, but he managed to get a laugh out of Yoosung. “Go ahead, put it on. It fits the theme.”

Yoosung put the headband on without hesitation. He looked so cute with it. Seven could feel his heart get warm. But he didn’t say anything, because he knew it would get even better soon.

“Is it weird that I’m totally excited for this?” Yoosung asked as he unbuttoned his pants and took them off, shaking his hips side to side. His pants fell to his feet and he stepped out of them, leaving his bottom half covered in nothing but flimsy blue boxers.

“No.” Seven found himself looking at Yoosung’s skinny legs. Did that kid ever eat? “I’m just glad you don’t think I’m weird for picking it out.”

“Actually, I was just thinking about it. You picked out a… fox tail? You know what that makes you, right?”

“Shut up! Don’t even say it.” Seven was happy to get another laugh out of Yoosung, but pretended like he was annoyed. “Stop laughing at me and just get on the bed.”

Yoosung did as he was told, though he was still snickering. He jumped onto Seven’s bed, which hadn’t been properly made in months, landing belly-down and propping himself up on his elbows. He was positioned far up so only his feet hung off the edge. He was in the perfect, most vulnerable position to be tickle-attacked, but Seven managed to suppress the urge.

Seven put what he was carrying onto the bed and with his free hands grabbed Yoosung’s boxers and pulled them off. He tossed them to the floor and picked up the lube, then uncapped it and poured some into his hand.  
Yoosung giggled at how exposed he was; he was flushed, too, Seven could tell without seeing his face. “Got cold in here all of a sudden…”

Seven capped up the lube and spread it around his fingers. “Well, you look _hot_ to me…”

“Aww. Stop it.” Yoosung folded his arms and rested his head on them like a pillow. “How long are you going to keep me waiting?”

“I’m ready.” Seven took a knee at the foot of the bed, which gave him a phenomenal view. With his dry hand, he reached up and gave Yoosung’s firm ass a squeeze, then spread his cheeks. “Are you?”

“Ready,” Yoosung assured him, taking a deep breath for good measure.

Seven pushed into him with one finger at first. He had definitely used too much lube; he was used to using a lot because their first couple times, Yoosung was very tight and nervous and it was difficult to get him open enough so that it wouldn’t hurt badly. But now, he was used to it and opened much easier. 

Still, Seven was always afraid that he might hurt him, which was the main reason why he special-ordered a silicon plug as opposed to a heavy, metal one. Seven also used lots of lube, unnecessarily. A lot of it got inside Yoosung’s hole, but most coated his rim and dripped down between his legs and under the curve of his taint. Not to mention it was all over Seven’s fingers, rolling down into his palm and down his wrist – and it’s not like this stuff is cheap.

“Ew,” Yoosung complained, “That’s way too much. And it’s cold!” 

“I put it too close to the vent, I think.” He wiggled his finger a little, feeling the snug warmth of Yoosung’s internal muscles. “Want me to go deeper?”

“Yes, please.” Yoosung lifted his head and looked over his shoulder. “But not too much. I’m sensitive.”

“I know, baby,” Seven cooed sympathetically.

It was true; Yoosung was weak for this. Seven knew that if he prodded a little further and found Yoosung’s prostate, it would be easy to get him to climax. Prostate milking completely incapacitated Yoosung, it totally made him a writhing, whining mess… but if Yoosung didn’t want that tonight, Seven wouldn’t torture him with it.

So didn’t thrust his fingers in all the way, just a little past the second knuckle so he still had control. Yoosung was still very tight, but as he relaxed he started to open up a bit. 

“Want it a little deeper?” Seven kept fingering into him, spreading his fingers a little to get him wider. “How is this?”

Yoosung rested his head in his folded arms and closed his eyes, humming contentedly. “Oh, that’s good. Keep going…”

He always got exceptionally happy during intimate times like these, but if Seven knew how to read his body language, he was almost positive Yoosung liked being prepped more than he liked anything else. Yoosung’s body responded beautifully to the movements of Seven’s fingers – his thighs spread, his back arched, and he eased his hips back to receive the fingering deeper. They could do this until Seven’s fingers went numb, and all the while Yoosung would keep drifting off into that state of bliss, moaning contentedly, utterly in love with the feeling. 

Though Seven wasn’t getting any stimulation from this, it was a beautiful sight. Yoosung was really opening up for him like some kind of perverted flower, and his tight little ass was just so cute, and Seven found himself smiling. He had a strong desire to make this boy feel good, and he was proud to do it.

“I think you’re ready.” Seven used that as an excuse and took his fingers out. “I’m going to put it in now.”

Yoosung took a breath to calm himself down. The fingering was really getting him excited, but he tried hard to ground himself. He remembered what they were doing this for in the first place and said, “Okay! I’m excited.”

Seven got the plug and examined it in his hand for a second. It did look a little big. It would fill Yoosung up nicely, but he hoped he spread him enough so that it wouldn’t hurt. “Here it comes. Exhale for me.”

Yoosung did as he was told, and taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. Seven pushed the plug inside, watching each ribbed edge disappear until only the tail was left sticking out. It even made a little smacking noise as it slid snugly into place, the insertion squeezing out a lot of the lube so that more drained out between his legs.

It was a lot to take all at once, and Yoosung’s body tensed up. “Whoa. I can definitely feel that.” He turned around and tried to look at his own behind. “Is it all the way in?”

“Yeah, it’s in.” Seven stood up from his kneeling position. For a better perspective, he backed up and looked at Yoosung from a distance. A huge smile broke out across his face. The tail looked perfect, almost real, the plug invisible, all the way inside. “You look so cute right now. I can’t believe you agreed to this. Can I take a picture?”

Yoosung got up on his knees and turned around, smiling as well. “Yeah! I want to see it too.”

Seven got his phone from his back pocket and pulled up the photo application. Yoosung posed by tilting his head a little over his shoulder, smiling, and putting his hand up, bending it at the wrist like a paw. Seven snapped a few pictures for good measure and then chuckled. “Thanks. I can’t wait until my boss does the monthly review of the data usage on my phone and sees these.”

Yoosung’s smile dropped. “I don’t want anyone else seeing it. It’s our private stuff.” He was flushed pink. “Besides, wouldn’t that get you fired?”

“Oh, no, she has a great sense of humor,” Seven lied. “Here, check it out.”

Yoosung lit up again when he saw the picture. “Wow, I really do look cute.” He sat back on the bed and reached around himself to feel the softness of the tail. “It feels good, too. The perfect size for me. Thanks for picking out a good one.”

“You don’t like it more that you like me, do you?” Seven knew the answer, but a little validation never hurt anyone.

“Of course not. Nothing fills me up as well as you do.” 

Seven blushed. Sometimes Yoosung said the dirtiest things without even realizing it.

Yoosung got up on his knees again and Seven met him at the foot of the bed. Kneeling on the bed, Yoosung was just about eye-level with Seven’s shoulders, but it made a good vantage point for him. He put his hands on Seven’s waist, snaking under his t-shirt and touching skin with warm hands. 

“I think the best part about it is that you think I look cute,” Yoosung said in a quiet voice. 

Seven felt his heart get a little quicker. “I _always_ think you look cute. All the time. I promise.” He could feel a cool breeze on his exposed skin, and he saw Yoosung’s eyes half-lidded, directed at the band of Seven’s jeans and the inch of exposed skin above it.

Yoosung kept pushing Seven’s shirt up a little higher, slowly, exposing his midsection. He let a thumb trail up the soft trail of red hair which began under Seven’s bellybutton and disappeared down the front of his jeans. “I’m just wondering…” His sounded slightly embarrassed to ask this. “If you think this tail makes me cute, like a pet cat, or… if you’re getting sexually excited from it.”

Seven furrowed his brow. “Both?”

“Don’t be like that.” Yoosung lifted Seven’s shirt even more, exposing his soft tummy at the bottom of his chest. He placed a soft kiss on the curve of Seven’s ribs, right beneath his sternum. “I don’t want to be a little kitten that you can pet and give a kiss on the nose. I want you to fuck me.”

“You’re both,” Seven repeated. “I’m not kidding.”

Yoosung’s purple eyes turned up to meet Seven’s, confused. “Really?”

“You do want to be my cat, don’t you?” Seven said through a smirk. “My cute little kitten who does what I say. Get on your knees, let me pet your hair… I should get a collar for you, so the whole world knows I’m your owner.”

Yoosung was a deep shade of pink now. “Oh. That sounds really nice.”

Seven wasn’t terribly talented at using his words to make someone blush, but Yoosung was a particularly easy target. “How about it? Do you want to be my pet?”

“Yes,” Yoosung nodded. “I want to…” He flushed a little more and turned his head away, covering his mouth with a hand for a second. “Um, I want to say something but it’s embarrassing…”

Seven chuckled a little. “Aw, go ahead and say it.”

“Okay, but don’t laugh at me.”

“No promises.”

Yoosung put his hand back on Seven’s waist and looked up at him with innocent eyes. “I want you to feed me. Like a kitten lapping up milk, I want to milk your cock, and drink everything up.”

Seven felt like he just got hit with a truck. God, that was so hot! “Whoa,” he stammered, “That sounds good. Let’s do that.”

Yoosung laughed, less nervous now. “You’re supposed to play along!” 

“I am playing along.” Well, his body certainly was. His jeans were slowly tightening at the zipper.

Yoosung’s lips were already very close to Seven’s zipper, and he noticed too. He pawed at Seven’s growing cock through his jeans. “Oh.” He didn’t hesitate; he unbuttoned and unzipped the front to give him more room to grow. “I like the sight of that.”

Seven’s body temperature was skyrocketing. He was still half-soft when Yoosung reached into his briefs and took his cock out, holding it in his hand and gently stroking it to attention. That’s when Seven noticed Yoosung as well, whose cock was already rock hard between his legs, the tip and his curved shaft pink with impatience.

Seven’s body reacted instantly to this. His cock stiffened up, hard and long in Yoosung’s hands; his balls still hidden away in his underwear. He wanted to take off his clothes, he was getting too hot. And a little dizzy, too…

“Wait.” Seven stopped him. “I need to sit down. Or my knees might give out. I’m serious.”

Yoosung kept Seven’s cock in his hand, angling it upwards towards his lips. He looked Seven in the eyes and scolded him anyway. “This is exactly why you should eat proper meals every day, so you don’t faint during important moments like these.”

Proper meals? Seven turned over his shoulder at the bag of food still sitting on his desk. The white bag was wet and dark from the bottom, from all the glorious grease from the meal. “I just remembered the food you brought me,” he laughed.

Yoosung furrowed his brow. “Don’t tell me you want to take a break.”

“Wouldn’t fried chicken-flavored kisses be _awesome_ , though?” When he looked back down at Yoosung, he saw the annoyance in his eyes and laughed, reaching down to brush locks of blonde hair out of his eyes. “I’m just kidding. Not even dinner could keep me away from you.”

“That was romantic. I think.”

Before Seven could laugh, he felt his stomach grumble. “We should sit over there, though… But I won’t eat it all, I promise. Maybe just a few french fries…”

As it turned out, Seven wasn’t the only one who could make jokes. “That’s fine,” Yoosung said with a sweet grin. “As long as you feed me, too.”

Seven went speechless again. Yoosung took his hand and allowed himself to be led back over to the computer chairs as Seven tried to think of a smart comeback but came up blank. It was hard to top that… and even harder to say no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf? i was scrolling through my mysmes fics and i noticed that i never finished this? lol i swear i posted the third chapter months ago. wow. sorry everyone. im just a dumb binch.!
> 
> sooo... here's your belated yooseven. hope you enjoy. i'll see myself out now.

Like some kind of optical illusion or a hallucination or black magic, Yoosung managed to look even better on his knees than he did otherwise in any other position. And when he lowered down and spread his legs a bit and that cute white tail peeked out, Seven found himself seeing stars.

Yoosung pulled Seven’s pants to his ankles and followed with taking off his boxers, using tongue to tease his exposed, half-hard dick for only a moment before placing it in his mouth.

Seven’s hands were white-knuckled on the armrests of his desk chair. “Oh, man, you feel so good.” His brain was bursting with pleasure. “I’m so lucky. You’re awesome.”

Yoosung was so preoccupied with the blowjob that he didn’t give any hint that he heard what Seven said, naturally causing Seven to doubt whether he’d said it out loud in the first place.

Yoosung was taking all of it, like some kind of professional. When Seven looked down, all he could see was half an inch left of shaft and Yoosung’s pretty pink lips taking the rest, deep enough so that his nose was practically buried in Seven’s curly red pubes. And when he got through his daze of horniness enough to focus, he could feel himself in Yoosung’s mouth, how hot and wet it was, and the motions of his soft tongue running down the underside of his shaft. He used his tongue and mouth, but his hand, too, his neat little trick of choking the base of the shaft slightly to build up more pressure and pleasure, a heart-racing contrast between subtle pain and tender licks of his tongue.

Luciel’s dropped a hand and fingered through Yoosung’s hair, moving down with the motions of his head. He thought about grabbing him hard and guiding him, but that was for playing rough, which they only did sometimes when Yoosung asked nicely. For now, Seven was in too much of a daze to offer. 

Each passing second brought him closer to the edge. Yoosung was so gorgeous on his knees and Seven felt like the luckiest man in the world. He wished this moment would never end.

Seven’s phone rang.

Yoosung’s eyes turned up to see what Seven would do. Seven could barely hear it at first, he was in such a daze. Lazily, he reached over to his buzzing phone on the desk and checked to see who it was: Jumin Han.

The decision seemed like an easy one, but Seven just couldn’t hold himself back, no matter how hard he tried. If he couldn’t do anything to physically please his boyfriend right now, the least he could do was make him laugh.

Seven answered the phone and put it to his ear, ignoring the wide-eyed panicked look Yoosung gave him.

Jumin answered immediately. “Hello, Luciel. How has your day been?” 

Objectively, Jumin had a sexy voice – though Seven would never tell Yoosung he thought that. It was one Seven could listen to all day. It was low and smooth, like bitter foreign chocolate. If every word that came out of Jumin’s mouth wasn’t boring, then maybe Seven would enjoy talking to him.

But Seven knew how to make his own fun. “Hey, Jumin. Honestly, I’m _blown_ away by how good of a day I’m having.”

That prompted an instant glare from Yoosung, who did not pause otherwise. He still had his mouth around Seven’s dick and was focused, but the amusement in his eyes was clear.

Jumin, predictably, did not get the hint. “Nice to see you in such a good mood. Have you eaten dinner yet?”

The food was still sitting on the desk, taunting him, and Seven looked at it wistfully as if it was actually something he cared about right now. “No,” he admitted, “But Yoosung is about to swallow something down in a few seconds…”

“Don’t let him,” Jumin said, still oblivious. “Zen and I are grabbing dinner near your neighborhood. Perhaps you two would like to meet us at the restaurant.”

Seven looked at Yoosung and saw the annoyance in his eyes; Yoosung never appreciated puns. “You mean… Yoosung should spit it out? I think he prefers swallowing.”

“Luciel, do you want to come to dinner or not?”

“Do I want to come…”

Jumin finished the sentence, confused, “…To dinner?”

Yoosung lifted his head. There was amusement in his eyes and a smile on his face, and he couldn’t talk without laughing. “Dude. Just tell him yes!”

Seven caves because he wants Yoosung to get back to work. “Sure. I’ll come.”

“And Yoosung as well?”

Seven looked down, snickering. “Hey, do you want to come, too?” Yoosung was face-deep in cock right now and didn’t answer, so Seven said, “Hmm, his mouth is a little pre-occupied at the moment.”

In protest, Yoosung lifted his head again, leaving Seven’s dick unstimulated and exposed. But his cute laugh was worth it. “Oh my god! Stop messing with Jumin.”

“Yeah,” Seven answered with a smile. “Yoosung will come, too.” He was rewarded with Yoosung’s tongue running slow circles around the head of his cock, teasing pre-come out and lapping it all up like the cute little kitten he was.

Meanwhile, Jumin seemed pleased. “Great. I’ll adjust the reservations and text you directions. I apologize for the short notice. Zen and I had tickets to the opera downtown, but the venue cancelled tonight’s show because of-”

Flushed hot from head to toe, Seven had reached the end of his own will and patience and had to cut out on the joke. “Jumin, I love you, but hearing your voice is seriously killing my mood. I’m going to hang up now.”

“Excuse me?”

“See ya!”

Seven slammed the red button on his screen and hung up as fast as he could, barely in time – another moan crept out of his throat. Even holding his breath couldn’t keep it back. Yoosung was nose-deep in Seven’s red pubes now. He was taking all of it, deep enough that Seven could feel the head of his cock filling up down the back ridges of Yoosung’s throat. Yoosung had a lot of practice recently and with some determination was able to do it without gagging, and also developed the skill to suck hard on him and use his tongue to bring Seven right to the edge, damn fast.

Seven was uncomfortably warm. He was baking inside his sweatshirt, but he knew he wouldn’t last much longer and didn’t bother ripping it off. He spoke through clenched teeth. “I’m almost ready.” His voice was low and shaky. “You’re doing so good. I’m gonna come.”

Yoosung didn’t like the taste, which it why Seven had to warn him – and just in time, too. As soon as Yoosung pulled his cock out, Seven came all over his lips. Yoosung forced his mouth closed so he didn’t get any in his mouth, and closed his eyes in reflex as it kept shooting out onto him.

Seven kept his head thrown back. He opened his eyes a sliver and saw the bottom of his glasses fogging up slightly. Yoosung reached for the tissue box on Seven’s desk and grabbed one, wiping his face off. He was getting better at tasting come without gagging, but he would prefer not to at all. Seven almost greatly preferred making a mess than watching his boyfriend choke down something he didn’t like, so it work out in both of their favors.

“Awesome,” was the first word to come out of Seven’s mouth, embarrassingly. He strained to catch his breath. “You’re so awesome. You’re amazing. Wow.”

“Was I a good boy?” Yoosung asked, cocking his head a little.

Seven smirked. _So cute._ “Yes, my little kitten, you were a very good boy!”

Playing along, Seven pet Yoosung on the head, stroking his fingers through the locks of blonde hair which the headband couldn’t contain. Yoosung looked up at him affectionately, his cheeks pink and flushed. 

Seven totally adored him. “We’ll have to save the make believe for some other time. We have a double date tonight.”

“Oh, how fun!” Yoosung said with a cute grin. It might have been the afterglow messing with him, but Seven could have sworn that the little tail was wagging. “But what about your chicken? I got it just for you…”

Seven pretended like the smell of the fresh fried chicken hadn’t been totally distracting him this whole time. “I’ll just put it in the fridge.”

“Leftover fried chicken? That might taste pretty gross when you warm it up…”

“I’ve had worse. Way worse.”

Yoosung, probably thinking about the potato chips-coffee-ice cream smoothie Seven had blended up and drank while drunk not long ago, nodded and grimaced. “Yeah, I’ll take your word on that.”

Seven tucked the lock of hair he was playing with behind Yoosung’s ear for him. “Get back into civvies, kitten. We have to look normal in front of our vanilla friends. I mean, _you_ do, not me. Me looking normal would be abnormal.”

Instead of agreeing, which he no doubt did, Yoosung surprised Seven again. He turned around and looked at the little tail showing from between his ass cheeks. He flushed. “I’ll take the ears off. But I want to keep this in me. So I can be reminded that I’m your little pampered pet, all the way through dinner. Zen and Jumin don’t have to know. It’ll be our little secret.”

All Seven could think about was how Jumin would react to seeing a white tail in Yoosung’s pants, and he started laughing. Yoosung knew better than to ask what was cracking him up this time, and simply rewarded his cheerfulness with a kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> requests are still open! contact me on tumblr or twitter if you have some ideas for me!


End file.
